Adjustable mounts are generally known in the art. In particular, adjustable mounts for flat panel displays have been around for some time. Such mounts are typically employed to fix a display on a wall, ceiling or other surface or structure. An adjustable mount allows the position, viewing angle (i.e. orientation), or both of a display to be adjusted. For example, a mount may allow the display to be tilted upwards or downwards about a horizontal axis, to be swivelled from side to side about a vertical axis, or to be adjusted in any other orientation. Furthermore, some mounts provide for the adjustment of the position of the display relative to its mounting point on a structure. For instance, the display can be moved toward or away from the mounting point by way of a movable arm.
The size and weight of flat panel displays continues to grow. Some displays exceed 96 inches (2.44 m) in diagonal screen size and some weigh in excess of 600 pounds (272 kg). Consequently, the strength, rigidity and ergonomics of adjustable mounts for use with such large and heavy displays are important considerations. A mount should be of sufficient strength to securely and safely retain the display in its proper position. A mount should also be sufficiently rigid to ensure that the display does not droop, sway or otherwise move out of position. In addition, a mount should permit the easy repositioning of the display, meaning that the force required to adjust the display should be within an ergonomically acceptable range. Furthermore, the same considerations apply not only to mounts for heavy displays, but also to mounts for any heavy loads.
Many existing adjustable mounts are either unusable or otherwise unsuitable for heavy loads. Many of these mounts are similarly unsuitable for loads on which external forces are repeated applied, such as touch-screen displays, keyboards or other input devices. The basic functionality of existing mounts is largely the same as the functionality desired in a heavy duty mount. However, many existing adjustable mounts are generally not engineered or constructed to handle heavy loads. More specifically, the strength, rigidity and ergonomics of many existing adjustable mounts are not suited for such heavy loads. Consequently, such mounts cannot support heavy loads or are otherwise not sufficiently rigid to support and retain a heavy load in a fixed position.
For instance, existing adjustable mounts often utilize one or more friction joints or friction hinges to retain a display in position. However, friction joints suffer from a number of drawbacks and are generally not suitable for use with heavy loads. Firstly, the type of material used in a friction joint significantly affects the performance and durability of the joint. Plastics are often used, as they are lightweight and inexpensive. However, plastic components tend to wear out quickly. Secondly, the performance of friction joints typically degrades over time as the contact surfaces wear out. The degradation of the contact surfaces may inconveniently necessitate frequent tightening of the joint. Furthermore, at a certain point the degree of degradation of the contact surfaces may render the friction joint unable of retaining a display in a fixed position.
The foregoing drawbacks of friction joints are exacerbated when the mount is used to mount heavy loads or loads that are subjected to additional external forces. External forces can result from a person pressing on a touch screen display or using an input device that is coupled to the mount, such as a keyboard. In such circumstances, the joint may need to be tightened beyond its operational range, thereby causing damage to the joint components. Moreover, the higher gravitational force on the load or the application of external forces can result in movement in the joint, and generally results in premature wear of the friction surfaces of the joint. In light of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that friction joints are generally not well suited for use in adjustable mounts that are to support heavy displays or will be subjected to external forces.
Many existing mounts employ one or more springs to maintain an adjusted position of the mount. Coil springs and gas springs are frequently used for this purpose. However, coil springs must be carefully chosen to achieve the desired amount of counterbalance. In addition, the springs may need to be changed if the load on the mount is significantly increased or reduced. Likewise, gas springs must be tuned to a specific load. In addition, springs are not typically capable of securely locking a mount in a fixed position. It is often desirable to be able to securely fix or lock a display in position following an adjustment. For example, this may be desirable when heavy or touch-screen displays are used. The ability to lock a screen in position is particularly important in applications where serious consequences could result if the display tilts, droops or moves out of its proper position. Such applications include but are not limited to air traffic control, vehicle operation, real time monitoring, military operations, and medical and surgical procedures such as laparoscopic surgery. Therefore there is a need for an adjustable mount that can be securely and reliably locked in position.
In addition, the hinges, joints and other pivotal connections of many existing mounts are not designed to handle heavy loads. The installation of heavy loads on such mounts can result in the premature wearing-out of the pivotal connections or in the total failure of the connections. Therefore it is desirable to have an adjustable mount having heavy duty pivotal connectors.
Another consideration for adjustable mounts for heavy displays is the ease with which the display can be adjusted, particularly when the adjustment requires overcoming gravitational force, such as when the display is raised or tilted. This is especially important when the weight of the display would render it difficult or unfeasible for a single person to lift the display without any assistance. One way of facilitating the adjustment is by employing some form of counterbalance device to at least partly offset the weight of the display. Ideally, the counterbalance device will offset most if not all of the weight of the display, thereby allowing a person to easily tilt or raise the display in an upward direction.
Furthermore, many existing mounts require that a display be fastened directly to the mount assembly. This can necessitate the display being held in position for an extended period by one or more persons while another person bolts, screws or otherwise connects the display to the mount. This is an inconvenience and can also increase the chance of the display being dropped, which poses a safety risk. It is therefore desirable to have a mount that incorporates a quick-release system that allows a display or other load to be mounted and dismounted quickly, easily and safely. It is also desirable that a quick-release system bears the entire weight of the display immediately once the display is positioned on the mount. In other words, it is desirable that the quick-release system not require that the display be held in position at the mount while one or more persons manually connects the display to the mount.
For the foregoing reasons, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a strong and rigid adjustable mount for heavy or touch-screen displays that can be locked securely in a desired position. A need also exists for an adjustable mount having a quick release capability whereby a display can be quickly and easily mounted and dismounted. There is also a need for a mount having one or more counterbalance mechanisms for at least partly offsetting the weight of the load. There is a further need for an adjustable mount having heavy duty pivotal connectors that can handle heavy displays or other loads.